Without Dalton
by Mrs.Eugenia
Summary: Sinopsis Kurt si sufrió de los abusos de David por más tiempo que alguien pudo en la escuela. A pesar de eso, frente a los casilleros Kurt le gritó a David, pero en lugar de reaccionar como siempre decidió besarlo. Esto causó que Kurt se diera cuenta porqué él era de ese modo. Luego de disculpas y de mucha conversación, Kurt decidió no irse de Mckenley y por lo tanto jamás conoció


Sinopsis

Kurt si sufrió de los abusos de David por más tiempo que alguien pudo en la escuela. A pesar de eso, frente a los casilleros Kurt le gritó a David, pero en lugar de reaccionar como siempre decidió besarlo. Esto causó que Kurt se diera cuenta porqué él era de ese modo. Luego de disculpas y de mucha conversación, Kurt decidió no irse de Mckenley y por lo tanto jamás conoció a Blaine.

Su relación con David no duró mucho, pero eso no significa que su destino no pueda ser cambiado.

1

- Por favor Rachel, no necesito una fiesta para despejarme. Solo necesito estar solo...

-Kurt, que no hayas entrado a NYADA, no significa que te pierdas de la diversión, ¡Vamos! Tal vez encuentres a alguien interesante por allí...

-No me interesa tener una relación ahorita...

-Por favor, será divertido.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, siempre tan insistente...

... Así que aquí estoy, mi cabello castaño no tiene forma, y es el día en que menos debía pasar. La Srita. Berry es bastante persistente y he logrado al menos vestirme decentemente para tan "importante club".

Y lo que dijo... Sobre la pareja. No no, para mi es tonto pensar en eso, nadie querría salir con un Gay fracasado como yo; así que es el momento perfecto para ahogar mis problemas con alcohol... Mucho alcohol.

Luzco bastante bien. Me coloqué mi mejor camisa blanca, mi pañuelo preferido que me regalo Carol en mi cumpleaños, esa mujer si que sabe de moda. aunque, no me convence este pantalón... pero, no creo que nadie se fije siquiera en mi...

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado, Kurt...¿Que haría sin mi mejor amigo? No seria lo mismo... -Me dice Rachel con su brillo peculiar en los ojos

-Te las hubieras arreglado sin mi, cuando llegue Finn, ni notaras mi presencia. No me quedare mucho.

Mi sexto sentido es inigualable porque al llegar Finn, Rachel ni se recordó de que yo estaba a su derecha. Aún así, no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad. Tratare de abrime paso entre tantas personas, increile como beben todos en Lima.

Ordené una _Cuba Libre _Virgen (aunque después le pedí que le echara al menos un poco de alcohol) y ahora estoy acá, sentado completamente solo, pensando que en unos meses talvéz me encuentre trabajado en una sucursal de GAP vendiendo ropa a Gays que no se animan a salir del closet.

Es increíble como en la sonrisa de Rachel y en la de Finn se refleja el amor que se tiene ambos. Rachel, con su cabello con luces, baila muy cerca a Finn, este chico de casi 1 metro 90 que la aprecia como si fuese la única chica del mundo. Que suerte tienen ambos...

Hace mucho que no me siento así con alguien... Mejor me voy al tocador, este atuendo tiene que ser arreglado por primera vez esta noche.

Simplemente me giro y ¡agh! y de la nada sale un quien sabe quien y me derrama todo encima, ¡simplemente genial!

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que no puedes fijarte por donde vas?

Le grito con fuerza, sintiendo como toda mi camisa se pega a mi torso... Asco.

-Discúlpame, estaba demasiado distraído.

-Me he dado cuenta.

En verdad se miraba preocupado por lo que me hizo, pero mi enojo me gana en ese momento.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte a que te limpies.

-No no, déjalo. De todas formas ni me gustaba esta camisa.

-Deja que te ayude, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sin saber como, ya me tiene de la mano de este desconocido. Se abre paso muy rápido por todo el bar y Rachel sólo nos sigue con la mirada, enseñándole a Finn que hago. Dios...

Ya en el baño, logro notar una luz inusual que acaricia la espalda de este chico bien vestido; con un poco de dificultad se observa que lleva puesto, y la verdad que parece alguien bastante atractivo.

-Lamento mucho el accidente, ¿Sr..? -Me mira con sus ojos bien abiertos-

-Hummel. Kurt Hummel...

Extiendo mi mano, y el apuesto chico (de cabello rizado) me estrecha con firmeza y algo se estremece en mi. Le suelto la corazón latía demasiado fuerte, ¿Qué me sucede?

-¿Y tu eres...? -Le pregunto, aclarando la garganta y ocultado el rojizo de mis mejillas.

-Blaine Anderson.

-¿Y eres de por aquí?

-Si... De hecho estudio en la Academia Dalton.

Su sonrisa es increíble..

-Pf, ¿Senior?

-No, me falta un año para graduarme... ¿Tu eres de Mckinley, no?

¿Ah?

-Si... Pero como es qu..

-Vi su presentación, la de los nacionales. No podía apartar mi vista de ti, tenias algo que hacia que el auditorio se iluminara.

Solo me quedo en silencio, no se que rayos decir. Es primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan sincero, sin titubeos.

-Perdona si te incomodé.

-Para nada, me has sonrojado.

Ambos sonreímos por varios segundos. De repente, Blaine se da la vuelta para lavarse las manos y esto me da la oportunidad para analizarlo mejor: traje negro, camisa blanca, y un corbatín a cuadros que lo hace (para mí) el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido. Sus ojos avellanados, le daban el toque final a su cara casi perfecta... No puedo dejar de observarle.

Blaine se reincorpora y sus ojos se encuentran con los mios

-Así que, Sr. Hummel. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

suspiro.

-Mi mejor amiga creyó que una fiesta solucionaría mis problemas. Solo me trajo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una camisa manchada...

Blaine rie bajito.

-No entré a la universidad -Continúo, desanimado- Era el sueño de la vida, ¿Sabes? Y de repente, con una estúpida carta te derrumban tu vida y te encuentras parado, sin saber que hacer...

Bajo la mirada al recordarme... Estúpida canción que elegí. Además... ¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto? A el ni le ah de importar.

-Perdona que me entrometa, pero la universidad es la que pierde.

¿Pero que...?

-No me conoces.. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No lo sé... Simplemente, el corazón me dijo que decir.

Otro silencio más. Blaine no me deja de ver... Tiene algo que me estremece. Mierda.

-¿Bailas... Kurt?

El color vuelve a mis mejillas... Dios.

-No soy muy bueno, mis pasos de baile jamás fueron bien vistos en el club Glee.

-Te enseñaré. Vamos...

Blaine toma mi mano de repente, lo que me estremece de una manera especial.

2

Recién abrí mis ojos y todo se siente como un sueño perfecto. Bueno... Estoy en mi habitación, así que todo parece estar en orden.

Giro hacia la derecha, todo esta por donde sea... Mierda, ¿Tendré que limpiar un sábado? Giro a la izquier...

¿Ah?

¿Que hace Blaine aquí? Esta dormido, y su brazo izquierdo hace una fuerte presión en mi cadera... Su sonrisa tímida se nota en la comisura de sus labios

¿Que pasó anoche? Joder... Lo único que recuerdo es que bailé y bebí bastante... Pero ¿Como rayos terminó el acá? ¿No habremos...? POR DIOS SANTO, no no...

Genial Hummel, pasas una sola noche en un club y ya tienes a un chico desconocido agarrado de tu cintura. No puede ser que seas tan idiota... Solo falta que termines con un chiquillo detrás tuyo.

Intenta reincorporarte .. Inten.. Genial, solo se aferra más. Que bien lo haces, que bien lo haces.

Al menos tengo chance para observarlo detenidamente: su cabello se ha quedado sin fijador por tan ajetreada noche. Sus labios... wow si que son hermosos, casi tocando a la perfección y justamente cuando admiro su belleza y me acostumbro a su compañía, el abre de apoco sus ojos.

-Hola...

-Hola.

-Antes de que pasemos a mas... Me gustaría saber como llegaste a mi casa.

-Larga historia.

Se sonroja. Mierda...

-Pues tengo tiempo, es sábado y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me lo digas.

-Tú me lo pediste, luego de tu séptimo trago...

-Yo te lo pedí?

-... Si.

Kurt, las bebidas no son para ti.

-¿Y por que aceptaste?

Se vuelve a sonrojar, mierda que no lo haga más que me vuelve loco.

-Lo pediste muy dulcemente a pesar de tu... Estado. Y no era apropiado que condujeras así; cojí mi auto y lograste decirme en donde vivías. Y aquí estamos.

Me vuelve a sonreír.

-Ademas -Continua- ¿Cuantas veces se tiene la oportunidad de dormir con un chico tan sexy?

El color vuelve a mis mejillas como amanecer de verano ¿En serio dijo lo que escuché?

-yo.. Eh..Pues, gracias por la preocupación pero no era realmente necesario que te quedaras... Ya sabes, en la misma cama.

-... También me jalaste y me pediste que me quedara en tu cama. Me sorprendió ver que te anima bastante el alcohol, menos mal que no me pediste que tuviéramos sexo.

¿AH? Tragame tierra...

-Oh.. Yo, am... Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Se duerme bien contigo.

-Si te hubiese pedido que ... Ya sabes. ¿Hubieras aceptado?

-¿Y por qué no?, se que tenemos buena química al bailar... Y en la cama, debes ser muy bueno.

Pero que diantres... Solo me queda girar la mirada. No hagas contacto visual, no lo hagas...

Veo por un lado y ya a este paso, ha quitado su brazo de mi cintura. Se estira y se reincorpora. Una vista muy buena de su espald...

Mierda, esta sin camisa. Y YO TAMBIÉN. Calma... Que si aun tenemos los vaqueros, no hay problema.

Suspiro de aliviado cuando siento el vibrador de mi móvil. Lo saco, un mensaje de Rachel:

Hey Baby boy! Te fuiste anoche con alguien super apuesto, ¿eh? Tienes que contarme... TODO. Love you xoxox

Genial... Si notó que me fui con el, y Finn también. Menos mal que el respeta mis cosas privadas. Sino cuando regresen Carol y papá, las preguntas jamás cesarán.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Blaine interrumpe mi silencio y lo observo. Ya tiene puesta su camisa y su cabello sigue alborotado.

Responde Kurt...

-Eh... Si.

-Se preparar algunas cosas ¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

-Si si, claro. Esta al final del pasillo...

-Perfecto.

Me sonríe antes de irse. Me levanto y me dirijo a mi espejo para verme... Genial, tengo ojeras y no me veo muy bien. Pero... ¿Que esperaba de una noche de alcohol y baile? Bueno, no creía tener al chico mas guapo de Dalton, cocinando en mi casa.

Sigo observándome... Al menos mis abdominales se ven bien, es primera vez que dejo que alguien me vea sin camisa desde que mama falleció... Ojala y se sienta orgulloso de tener esa suerte.

Giro la mirada y logro ver mi camisa con la mancha que me hizo Blaine y no puedo evitar sonreír... Que encuentro mas, esplendido.

Me la coloco frente al espejo, no quiero qu...

Apoyo mis manos en mi tocador para verme de cerca y... ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Como un chupón llego a mi cuello?

Oh no... ¡Eso si no lo aceptaré!.

Me dirijo con todo mi enojo encima a la cocina... Este tal Anderson me las va a pagar.

-¿Quieres explicarme como llego esto a mi cuello?

Me señalo con la mano temblando, bien Kurt.

-Ah, eso -Sonríe- ... Eso paso en el auto antes de bajar, nada importante.

-¿NADA IMPORTANTE? ¿ES ENSERIO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR?

-Cálmate Kurt... Eso suele aparecer después de una noche de copas. Solo debes preocuparte cuando aparecen en lugares así.

Mis ojos se abren mucho. TIENE UN CHUPÓN EN SU COSTADO.

-Eh... Per... ¿Eso lo hice yo?

-Si.-Dice orgulloso-

-Me dijiste hace un rato que no hicimos nada.

-Te quedaste dormido después del chupón.-Ríe bajito-

Otra cosa que no me recuerdo, genial... Mejor bajo la mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos ¿Enserio hice eso? Solo quiero desaparecer.

Ahora estoy molesto por ambas cosas. Relajo un poco los hombros y el me sonríe. Trato de recordar algo.. Pero nada.

-¿Vives solo?

Mi mirada sube y esta de espaldas hacia mi, cocinando.

-No, vivo con mi padre y mi madrastra Carol.

-¿Y por qué no vives con tu madre?

Me quedo en silencio, y con los ojos casi sin vida. Tengo mucho sin hablar de ella, y menos con un desconocido; ¿Qué le digo? Trato de responder pero mis labios solo quedan semi-abiertos, y no sale una sola palabra de ellos.

-... No tienes que responder si no quieres- Me dice con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Yo solo bajo la mirada, y entrecierro los ojos. El rostro de mama aparece de la nada en mis pensamientos y sin querer una lágrima brota de mi ojo izquierdo. Mierda... El no debe verme llorar. Me seco rápido la lágrimas y sigo observándolo como cocina.

La verdad, no sé absolutamente nada de el, pero nuestra compañía nos hace sentir cómodos, lo cual es genial.

Su cabello se ve muy atractivo así, tiene unas caderas bastante sexys. Me pierdo en su masculino cuerpo preguntándome de dónde salió el valor para hacerle esa marca en su costado.

-Espero y te guste el desayuno convencional.

-Cualquier cosa es buena, después de una noche así de extraña.

-Yo no le diría extraña, es primera vez que un chico así de apuesto me hace sentir tan cómodo.

Me sonrojo de inmediato, ¡Se refiere a mi! Gracias a Dios que puedo fingir que como, así puedo bajar la mirada y que no vea que me trae loco.

-Rachel ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Él sigue aquí.

-¿¡Cómo que sigue allí!? ¿No te habrás acostado con el, eh Kurt Hummel!?

Para qué llamé a Rachel cuando Blaine sigue acá. Sigo escuchando sus mil y un preguntas acerca de los detalles y lo único que puedo responder son monosílabas y respuestas poco elaboradas. ¿Por qué las mejores amigas preguntan tanto? Aveces la confianza me saca que quicio.

-Rachel, detalles no te podré dar hasta el lunes. Creo que se escucha hasta el baño.

-¿Dejarás que se duche allí?

-Si...

-Oh my God. ¿Hablas en serio?

-No creo que tenga nada de malo- Musito, casi a llegando al silencio.- El solo quiere llegar fresco a su casa.

-Ok, te entiendo... Luego no me preguntes por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en el.

Le cuelgo enseguida. Hay veces que solo quiero gritarle... Pero bueno, no tengo que pensar en esto ahora, tengo a un muchacho de baja estatura bañándose en mi ducha.

El olor a jabón me llega de inmediato. Qué delicia, el es una completa delicia, debo admitir.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y tiendo la cama, pongo su ropa encima y busco algo que ponerme, algo rápido sino me encontrará sin nada al salir de la ducha.

Escucho que canta algo. Sé que es la voz principal de los Trineros, me lo ha dicho anoche. Al menos de eso si me recuerdo.

Me hecho un vistazo rápido y me arreglo el cabello. Busco en el cajón algo que ponerme en el cuello para cubrirme esta marca. Papá se pondrá furioso si la ve. Pero creo que es...

Esperen, ya no se escucha el sonido de la ducha. Levanta la mirada, Kurt.

-Creo que esa bufanda no cubrirá mi hazaña de anoche ¿No crees?

No escucho bien que dice, solo lo veo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tiene la toalla que le presté muy pegada, y se le ven sus entradas. Demasiado sexy para ser verdad... Se acerca a mi cama y levanta su ropa.

Antes de haga otro movimiento, salgo de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra.


End file.
